Change
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: A new EO story, seeing where it goes and still working on a summary. Trying to make it original, so please stick with me. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this when it came to mind while suffering some writer's block. Still seeing where it will go. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sitting on the train heading to the childcare center to drop off her daughter on her way to her first day at her new workplace, Olivia wet a pink and clear pacifier and slipped it into the four month old's mouth to soothe her soft cries.

"There you go, sweetie," she cooed and rubbed the infant's chubby belly over the pink fabric of her little dress.

The train stopped at a station and Olivia looked up. Her eyes met with with a pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes. She looked up and down. He was incredibly sexy.

He walked over to her with a smile and mentioned to the empty seat beside her. "Hi, is it alright if I sit here?" he asked kindly.

Olivia's knees felt weak at the sound of his voice, luckily she was sitting down. His voice was deep and completely sexy. "Sure," she replied nervously.

The man sat down and looked at the baby in the stroller with a smile. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Huh?" Olivia asked confused. She'd been in her own little world, actually perving on him.

"What's the little cutie's name?" he asked again.

"Oh," she blushed. "This is Indiana-Rose. She's four months old."

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like you... My name's Elliot," he said and reached out with an open hand.

With a flirtatious smile, Olivia shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Elliot. I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you too, Olivia. Where are you headed today?" he asked, making friendly conversation.

"Heading to the childcare center to drop off this little one and then to my first day at a new work place," she replied. The man made her feel completely comfortable, it was just something about him.

Indiana-Rose squealed happily and kicked at her dangling toys, trying to get some attention. In response, Elliot smiled and waved at her before turning back to Olivia.

"Oh, yeah. What do you do?"

"I'm a Special Victims Detective."

"So am I. I work at the sixteenth precinct."

Olivia grinned. "That's where I'm starting today."

"Really?" Elliot asked intrigued. "Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, I am." She was a little surprised that he knew her name.

"Nice to meet you, partner," Elliot said with a shit eating grin and a wink.

"P-partner? You... You're going to be my partner?"

"Yes," Elliot said, nodding. "Captain Cragen told me last night. I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Well hello, fancy that meeting on the train, huh?" she said and got up, unlocking the stroller brakes as Elliot stood as well.

The train was reaching their station. It slowed and stopped at the platform before the doors slid open.

Elliot walked out first and helped Olivia with the stroller, making sure they safely made it on the platform before they walked out side by side. "So where is this daycare center?"

"The one two blocks from the precinct," Olivia replied as they walked toward it.

"Okay, let's go," Elliot said and walked Olivia and Indiana-Rose to the center.

They walked in and Olivia signed Indiana-Rose in before heading into the baby room and greeted the workers.

"Hi, Leah. Indi was a little grumpy this morning but she seems fine now," she informed the worker and picked the infant up from the stroller. "But if you need me give me a call."

"Sure, Olivia. No problem," Leah replied.

"See you soon, baby girl. Mommy loves you," Olivia said, giving the baby a hug and a kiss on the forehead before passing her to Leah. "I'll be here at five to collect her," she informed her and grabbed her handbag from over the stroller handle.

"See you then, Olivia. Hi, Indi. Ready to play with Hannah or Georgia?" Leah cooed to Indiana-Rose.

Olivia slowly walked out and found Elliot standing out the front of the building, waiting for her. "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me. We only just met."

"We're going to be partners, Olivia. We need to have each other's back," he said as they started to walk side by side toward the precinct.

*************

Walking side by side into the precinct, Elliot couldn't help but smile at Olivia. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were an alluring chocolate brown. Her smile was absolutely addicting and it made him weak in the knees.

Olivia caught his eye and she smiled back. "Hey," she whispered seductively as they walked into the elevator. Their hands brushed as they walked in and both their smiles grew bigger.

Olivia even blushed, no man had ever made her blush before, not even her daughter's biological father, more like sperm donor.

"Hey," Elliot whispered back. The elevator doors slid open and they smiled at each other once more. "Cragen's office is at the back of the squad room," he informed her.

"Thanks, Elliot," Olivia said.

They walked into the squad room and Elliot sat at his desk as Olivia headed to Captain Cragen's office. She knocked on the closed door and waited for a positive answer before opening the door and walking in.

"Hello, can I help you, ma'am?" the balding man asked from behind his desk.

"Detective Olivia Benson, sir," Olivia replied nervously.

"Ah, yes. Welcome Detective Benson, I'm Captain Donald Cragen," he said and stood up to shake her hand. He then opened his drawer and pulled out a gun and gold shield. "Here is your badge and gun," he said, passing them to her and walked to the door. "Everyone meet Detective Olivia Benson."

Some people muttered a few 'Hi's' and others just continued on with their work.

She followed the captain up to Elliot's desk, there was an empty one opposite him.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, this is your new partner Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Elliot."

Olivia smiled. "We met on the train this morning, on the way here."

"Well good," Cragen said and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pant pocket. "We have a rape/ attempted murder in Chelsea," he said and passed the note with the address on it to Olivia. "But the victim is in Mercy Hospital. Go to the crime scene. Munch and Fin go see the victim."

"Let's go, partner. Let's see what you can do," Elliot said with a wink, getting up and grabbing his coat off the back off the chair.

Driving to Chelsea, Elliot decided that he wanted to learn more about his partner.

"So, partner, want to tell me about yourself?" he asked, turning off the radio.

"Well what would you like to know, Elliot?" Olivia asked, looking at him through her sunglasses.

"You married to Indiana-Rose's father?"

Olivia scoffed and shook her head. "I'm a single mother. I haven't seen him since I went into labor. He took me to the hospital and waited till I was admitted, then right in the middle of a contraction he told me he wasn't ready to be a father and he took off. So, screw him. He doesn't know the smart, little cutie that he's missing out on. I'm on a mission to find Indiana-Rose a father that's going to love her like his own. She's my world and I only want the best for her," she said and smiled.

Elliot smiled back and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

"So what about you? Married? Children?"

"Not married. Single father to twins though. Lizzie and Dickie. They're three. It didn't work out with their mother," he replied.

Olivia nodded. "How often do you see them?"

"I get them on school holidays and every second weekend," he explained and turned down another busy street.

"I bet they're gorgeous."

"Oh, they are," Elliot agreed with fatherly pride. "I'd love for you to meet them one day."

"I would too," Olivia said and yawned.

"Baby keeping you up?"

"Not really. She just likes to be fed at two in the morning."

"Do you nurse? If you don't mind me asking."

"I tried but I couldn't. I wasn't producing enough milk, so I have to feed her formula. It's not what I wanted to do but I can't do anything about it," she replied.

"That's okay. The formula is pretty good these days. Indiana-Rose seems very healthy," he observed.

Olivia grinned with motherly pride. "Oh, yeah, she's very healthy. She weighed eight pounds and fourteen and a half ounces at birth and she was only three days late."

"You must've been huge," Elliot joked.

"Oh, I felt like I was but the doctor said I wasn't. That I was actually a little under weight for her size inside of me because my belly was all baby. The last six weeks were terribly uncomfortable but it was worth it."

"Oh, I bet it was. I'd do anything for my kids."

"Yeah, I'd do anything for Indiana too," Olivia agreed before they're conversation was cut short.

"Is this the right address?" Elliot asked as he pulled up at a townhouse.

Olivia looked at the address written on the piece of paper and at the number on the house. "Yep, this is it."

"Okay, where is everyone then?" Elliot asked confused, looking around.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "You should call Cragen and see if he knows what's going on."

Nodding, Elliot grabbed his cell phone and called their superior officer. "Cap, it's Elliot... Oh really. You're joking. Okay, we're on our way back," he said and hung up."

"What's wrong?"

"This was all a set up. There was also supposed to have been a dead body in the house. The perps attacked Melinda and the techs. The unis stopped them and brought them to the station," he explained and started the car again. "We need to interrogate them."

"Well this was a wasted trip then," Olivia whined and stretched in the seat.

"Not entirely. We learned things about each other," Elliot replied, smiling.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right and I hope to find out more about you."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so happy with the response last chapter, let's hope they keep coming because the length of this story will depend on them. Sorry for the shortness of this one, someone is helping me to improve my story writing skills. Please read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, only people you don't recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking back into the squad room, Elliot and Olivia found the room a little too quiet. Most people were at their desks heads down, working on their DD5s, the ones that weren't were just sitting there staring at anything or were typing away on their computer. No one was talking, like they usually did. It was so unusual.

"I wonder what's going on in here... Oh look, Olivia," Elliot said, pointing to her desk, There on the desk top was a bunch of flowers, her favorite, Lilies, white ones and an envelope.

"Hmm," Olivia murmured walking up to her desk. "I wonder who this is from," she said picking the envelope up off her desk. Her name was written on it in unfamiliar, messy writing in black pen ink.

She opened it and pulled out a folded sheet of white lined paper. She opened it and began to read the letter, trying to figure out who knew she was working there, considering it was only her first day.

It read:

_Dear Olivia, I bet you didn't think you would hear from me again but I've had time to think and I'm terribly sorry for abandoning you and our child while you were in labor, it was stupid and immature of me. Was it a boy or a girl? What's his or her name? I'm so sorry, please let me meet my child, I will be a good father, I promise. Love Joe._

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. This could not be happening.

"What is it?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Ah... Nothing," Olivia replied distantly, shaking her head as she folded up the letter and slipped it into the back pocket of her black pants.

"You sure?" He didn't believe her.

"Yeah," Olivia lied. "We should go talk to the captain."

Elliot nodded, deciding to drop it before he pissed his new partner off and followed her into Captain Cragen's office.

"Munch and Fin are interrogating the perps but they aren't talking and they lawyered up," Cragen said as he saw them enter the small room.

"No, real surprise there," Elliot muttered as he leaned against the wooden wall of the office, which separated it from the squad room.

"Well, there's nothing much else we can do until the lawyer shows up, so why don't you two go have an hour for lunch today while things are slow. Get to know one another since you're going to be partners," Captain Cragen suggested.

"Great idea. Thanks, Cap," Elliot said and Olivia agreed.

*************

Elliot & Olivia walked side by side down the dirty, cracked Manhattan sidewalk as they weaved through the busy pedestrian traffic, careful not to bump into the hundreds of people shoving past them. The people oblivious to the world around them as they headed to wherever it was that they were headed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Olivia?" Elliot asked, seeing that she was in a world of her own, despite the busy activity going on around them.

With a sigh, Olivia replied, "I need to check on Indiana-Rose. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Why wouldn't she be? What's got you so spooked?" he asked concerned, looking at her beside him as they continued to walk.

At the end of the block they crossed the street before turning the corner changing their destination to the childcare center where Olivia hoped Indiana-Rose was safe.

Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia pulled the letter from her pocket and passed it to her partner. "I got a letter from Indiana-Rose's father. He apologized for leaving and he wants to meet her."

"Seriously?!" Elliot asked in disbelief as he opened up the folded letter and read it to himself.

"Yeah, seriously. Why couldn't he just leave us alone. Indiana-Rose and I are happy with the way things are. Why does he suddenly want to be a father now after four months?" Olivia muttered to herself.

"So what are you going to do?" Elliot asked and handed her back the letter as they turned on to the street with the daycare center.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I don't think he deserves to see Indiana-Rose because of his immature behavior. He abandoned us for goodness sake. It makes me think that he could have an ulterior motive and I'm scared that my daughter will get hurt in the process. I don't care about myself. Only Indiana. She doesn't deserve that kind of pain," she said as she walked up the welcoming path to the door of the center. "Want to come in with me?" she asked, opening the door and changing the subject.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," she said and walked in, holding the door open for Elliot to enter behind her.

She walked into the dark, quiet baby room to find them in the middle of nap time.

"Hello Olivia," Leah greeted her in a whisper, spotting her and Elliot walking in.

"Hi Leah. How's Indy been?" she asked and leaned over the port-a-cot, which contained her content, sleeping daughter, who was now wearing a rainbow colored onesie.

"She was a little grumpy but eventually calmed down but she made herself sick, so we had to change her," Leah explained.

Olivia nodded and gently picked up the infant. "Hi sweetie-pie," she cooed.

In response to being picked up, Indiana-Rose fussed and opened her eyes, settling when she saw her mommy. "Yeah, it's just Mommy, baby," she whispered and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep now."

Elliot's cell phone rang and he quickly excused himself before the loud ringing of his cell phone woke the sleeping babies in the room.

"Mommy will be back to pick you up later, Indy. You be a good girl. I love you," she whispered and kissed the baby's head before laying her back down in the port-a-cot to finish her nap.

Olivia walked outside and found Elliot standing there, waiting for her, watching cars just drive on by past the building.

"Elliot?"

Her voice startled him. He cleared his throat and turned to her. "Oh, hey. Ready to go get some lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was the captain. He needs us back at the station a little earlier than planned. They found the woman who made the fake emergency call this morning. Some uniformed officers are going to pick her up and take her to the station. So we need to get some lunch quickly because we need to go interrogate her," he explained.

"Okay, let's get us some lunch then," she said with a smile and they started to head to a cafe to get take out lunch.


End file.
